svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Att göra upp eld
Av Jack London Dagen hade brutit in kall och grå, ofantligt kall och grå, då mannen vek av från stora Yukonvägen och klättrade uppför den höga jordvallen där en otydlig och inte mycket trafikerad väg ledde österut genom de frodiga granskogarna. Det var en brant vall och han stannade på toppen för att dra andan och tog till förevändning att se på klockan. Den var nio. Det fanns ingen sol eller tillstymmelse till sol trots att det inte fanns en sky på himlen. Det var en klar dag, men ändå låg det som ett lätt flor över allt, en svag skymning som gjorde dagen mörk och som berodde på frånvaron av sol. Men det bekymrade inte mannen. Han var van att inte se solen. Det var nu flera dagar sedan han såg solen, och han visste att det ännu dröjde några dagar innan denna välkomna syn skulle titta upp över horisonten i söder och genast försvinna igen. Mannen kastade en blick tillbaka på den väg han hade kommit. Yukon låg milsbred och gömd under tre fots is. På denna is låg ett lika tjockt snölager. Allt var snövitt och böljade i grunda vågor där isen hade pressats ihop då den frös till. I norr och söder, så långt hans öga kunde se, var allting helvitt, utom en mörk, hårfin linje som krökte sig runtom den granklädda ön åt söder och även krökte sig i norr där den försvann bakom en annan granklädd ö. Denna mörka, hårfina linje var färdvägen — stora vägen — som fem hundra mil i söder ledde till Chilcootpasset, Dyea och havet, sjuttio mil i norr till Dawson och tusen mil norrut till Nulato och slutligen till St. Michael vid Berings hav, som låg halvannat tusen mil härifrån. Men allt det här — den hemlighetsfulla, ändlösa, hårfina vägen, frånvaron av sol på himlen, den fruktansvärda kölden och den underliga, trollska prägeln över det hela — gjorde inget intryck på mannen. Det var inte därför att han länge varit van vid det. Han var en nykommen i landet, en che chaquo, och det här var hans första vinter. Felet med honom var att han saknade fantasi. Han var pigg och vaken vad det gällde livets yttre företeelser, men inte beträffande det som stod bakom dem. Femtio grader under noll betydde några och åttio graders köld. Han tänkte att detta var kallt och obehagligt, men det var allt. Det kom honom inte att tänka över sin bräcklighet som en av temperaturen beroende varelse eller på människans bräcklighet i allmänhet, som gjorde att hon endast kunde leva inom vissa trånga gränser av värme och köld, och det gav honom inte anledning att inlåta sig på några gissningar om odödligheten och människans plats inom universum. Femtio grader under noll betydde en köld som gjorde ont och som man måste skydda sig mot medels vantar, öronlappar, varma mockasiner och tjocka strumpor. Femtio grader under noll var för honom precis femtio grader under noll. Att det kunde ligga något mer i det än så var en tanke som aldrig föll honom in. Då han vände sig för att gå vidare, spottade han med fundersam min. Han hörde ett skarpt, fräsande ljud som överraskade honom. Han spottade ännu en gång. Och åter fräste spotten i luften innan den nådde snön. Han visste att vid femtio grader under noll fräste spotten i snön, men denna spott hade fräst i luften. Det var troligen kallare än femtio grader — hur mycket kallare visste han inte. Men temperaturen var ju en likgiltig sak. Han var på väg till den gamla inmutningen vid vänstra armen av Hendersonån där kamraterna redan var. De hade kommit över berget från Indian-Creek-trakten, medan han hade gått en omväg för att undersöka möjligheterna att hämta timmer från öarna i Yukon om våren. Han skulle vara framme vid lägret klockan sex, visserligen en stund efter mörkrets inbrott, men kamraterna skulle vara där, eld skulle vara uppgjord och en varm kvällsvard vara i ordning. Frukosten? Han tryckte handen mot någonting som han bar under jackan. Det låg också innanför skjortan, insvept i en näsduk, och det låg på bara skinnet. Det var det enda sättet att hindra skorporna från att frysa. Han smålog med välbehag då han tänkte på dessa skorpor, var och en ituskuren och doppad i fläskflott och med en präktig fläskbit instucken. Han dök in mellan de höga granarna. Vägen var otydlig. Det hade fallit fotsdjup snö sedan den sista släden gått fram här, och han var glad åt att han inte hade någon släde och bar lätt packning. Han hade faktiskt ingenting annat att bära än den i näsduken insvepta frukosten. Men han var förvånad över kölden. Det var verkligen kallt, tänkte han, då han gned sin domnade näsa och kinderna med den vantbeklädda handen. Hans kindskägg värmde men skyddade inte de utstående kindknotorna och näsan som ivrigt spejande stack ut i den kalla luften. Bakom honom travade en hund, en stor varghund av landets ras, en riktig varghund med grå päls och utan något i sitt utseende eller sitt lynne som skilde honom från hans broder, den vilda vargen. Djuret var spakt tack vare den fruktansvärda kölden. Det visste att det inte var något väder till att vara ute på färdvägar. Dess instinkt förde ett tydligare språk än mannens omdömesförmåga. I själva verket var det inte bara kallare än femtio grader under noll, det var kallare än sextio, än sjuttio. Det var sjuttiofem grader under noll. Eftersom fryspunkten ligger trettiotvå grader över noll betydde det att det nu var hundrasju graders köld. Hunden visste ingenting om termometrar. Kanske fanns det i dess hjärna inget klart begrepp om stark köld liksom i mannens hjärna. Men djuret hade sin instinkt. Det kände en dunkel hotande fruktan som kuvade det och kom det att hålla sig ängsligt i hälarna på mannen och ivrigt observera varje ovanlig rörelse av mannen, som om det väntat på att han skulle gå till lägret eller söka skydd någonstans eller göra upp eld. Hunden kände till elden och ville nu ha eld eller också borra ner sig under snön och skydda sin kroppsvärme mot luften. Dess frusna andedräkt klädde raggen med ett fint ispuder, och i synnerhet var dess kinder, nos och ögonhår vita av den kristalliserade andedräkten. Även mannens röda skägg och mustascher var frusna men på annat sätt, där hade andedräkten förvandlats till is som växte för varje varmt och fuktigt andedrag. Han tuggade också på tobak och isen gjorde hans läppar så stela att han inte kunde klara hakan då han spottade ut tobakssaften. Följden blev att hans hakskägg ökades till på längden med ett kristallskägg brunt och hårt som bärnsten. Om han föll framstupa, skulle det krossas som glas i små skärvor. Men han funderade inte på det här bihanget. Det var ett obehag som alla tobakstuggare var utsatta för där i trakten, och han hade varit ute förr i stark kyla, särskilt två gånger. Det hade då inte varit så kallt som nu, det visste han, men sprittermometern i Sixty Mile hade visat femtio och femtiofem. Han vandrade flera mil genom den släta skogstrakten, passerade en stor slätt med avsvedda stubbar och gick utför en strandsluttning ner till en liten isbelagd strömfåra. Det var Hendersonån, och han visste att han var tio mil från stället där den grenade sig. Han såg på klockan. Den var tio. Han gick fyra mil i timmen, och han beräknade att han skulle komma till åförgreningen halv ett. Han beslöt att fira denna händelse genom att äta sin frukost där. Hunden följde honom åter i hälarna med modlöst hängande svans, då mannen vek av utmed flodbädden. Den gamla slädvägens fåra var tydligt synlig, men flera tums snö täckte de sista trafikanternas spår. På en hel månad hade ingen människa färdats utmed denna döda å. Mannen knogade ihärdigt framåt. Han var inte mycket fallen för att tänka, och just nu hade han ingenting särskilt att tänka på annat än att han skulle äta frukost vid åns delnings-punkt och att han skulle vara i lägret hos kamraterna klockan sex. Där fanns ingen att tala med, och om där funnits någon skulle det ha varit omöjligt att säga något, tack vare isen omkring munnen. Han fortsatte alltså att taktmässigt tugga sin tobak och öka längden på sitt bärnstensskägg. Då och då kom den tanken för honom att det var mycket kallt och att han aldrig varit ute i en sådan köld. Medan han gick gned han kinderna och näsan med avigsidan av sin vantbeklädda hand. Han gjorde detta mekaniskt och bytte hand litet emellanåt. Men hur han gned domnade hans kinder så snart han upphörde, och i nästa ögonblick blev hans nästipp känslolös. Han var säker på att han skulle förfrysa sina kinder, och han ångrade sig att han inte hade skaffat sig en sådan där ansiktsmask som Bud använde i stark köld. En sådan mask täckte också kinderna och skyddade dem. Men det gjorde ingenting egentligen. Vad betydde det om han förfrös sina kinder? Det gjorde litet ont, det var alltsammans, men det var ingenting allvarligt. Trots att mannen var tom på tankar, hade han en skarp iakttagelseförmåga, och han lade märke till åns förändringar, krökar och bukter och timmerhögar, och han såg alltid noga efter var han satte sin fot. En gång då han vek runt en krök drog han sig åt sidan från vägen där han gått och tog flera steg tillbaka. Han visste att ån var bottenfrusen — det kunde inte finnas vatten i någon å under denna arktiska vinter — men han visste också att det fanns källådror som porlade fram ur strandsluttningarna och rann under snön och över isen på ån. Han visste att dessa källsprång aldrig frös ens under den starkaste köld, och han visste också hur farliga de var. De var fällor. De gömde vattengölar under snön som kunde vara tre tum djupa eller tre fot. Ibland täcktes de av ett halv-tumstjockt islager som i sin tur täcktes av snö. Ibland var det omväxlande lager av vatten och ishinnor, så att då man gick ner sig gjorde man det upprepade gånger och blev våt ända upp till midjan. Det var därför han ryggat tillbaka med sådan förskräckelse. Han hade känt det ge efter under sin fot och hört knakandet av en snötäckt isyta. Och att bli våt om fötterna i en sådan temperatur betydde obehag och fara. Det betydde åtminstone tidsförlust, eftersom han skulle bli tvungen att stanna och göra upp eld och under dess beskydd blotta sina fötter medan han torkade strumpor och mockasiner. Han stod och studerade ån och dess stränder och drog den slutsatsen att vattenflödet kom från höger. Han funderade en stund, gned näsa och kinder, höll sig sedan åt vänster, steg försiktigt och prövade sitt fotfäste för varje steg. Sedan faran väl var över, lade han in en ny tobaksbuss och marscherade vidare med fyramilsfart. Under de båda närmaste timmarna träffade han på flera sådana fällor. Snön över de dolda gölarna hade vanligen ett insjunket, glaserat utseende som varnade för faran. Men en gång hade han så när gått ner sig, och en gång, då han misstänkte faran, befallde han hunden att gå före. Hunden ville inte gå. Han höll sig efter, tills mannen sköt fram honom, och då sprang han fort över den vita, släta ytan. Plötsligt klev han ner sig, kastade sig åt sidan och kom undan på säkrare mark. Han hade blivit våt om framfötter och ben och vattnet på dem förvandlades nästan ögonblickligen till is. Han gjorde ivriga ansträngningar att slicka bort isen från benen, lade sig sedan på snön och försökte bita bort isen som bildat sig mellan tårna. Han gjorde det instinktivt. Om han låtit isen sitta kvar, skulle den ha skurit sönder hans fötter. Det visste han inte. Han lydde bara den hemlighetsfulla rösten från sin varelses innersta djup. Men mannen visste det - han hade bildat sig en åsikt om den saken, och han drog av sig den högra handens vante och hjälpte till att ta bort isstyckena. Han blottade inte sin hand mer än en minut och blev förvånad över att den genast domnade. Det var minsann kallt. Han tog hastigt på sig vanten och slog sig hårt för bröstet med handen. Klockan tolv var dagen som ljusast. Men solen stod för långt i söder för att kunna orka upp över horisonten. Jordklotets välvning stod emellan den och Hendersonån där mannen vandrade under en klar middagshimmel och inte kastade någon skugga. Precis halv ett kom han till det ställe där floden grenade sig. Han var belåten med sin snabba fart. Om han fortsatte på det sättet, skulle han säkert vara hos kamraterna klockan sex. Han knäppte upp jackan och skjortan och tog fram frukosten. Det gick på en kvarts minut, men under det här korta ögonblick angrep domningen hans blottade fingrar. Han drog inte på sig vanten utan slog i stället fingrarna ett dussin gånger hårt mot benet. Sedan slog han sig ner på en snötäckt trädstam för att äta. Den smärta han kände sedan han slagit sina fingrar mot benet upphörde så hastigt att han blev förvånad. Han hade inte hunnit bita på skorpan. Han bultade fingrarna upprepade gånger, stack åter in dem i vanten och blottade den andra handen för att äta. Han försökte ta en munsbit, men isen omkring läpparna hindrade. Han hade glömt att göra upp eld och tina upp sig. Han skrattade åt sin dumhet, och då insåg han hur avdomnade de blottade fingrarna kändes. Han kände också att stickningarna som han först känt i sina tår, då han satte sig, redan höll på att gå bort. Han undrade om tårna var varma eller domnade. Han rörde dem inuti mockasinerna och fann att de var domnade. Han drog hastigt på sig vantarna och reste sig. Han blev litet förskräckt. Han stampade med fötterna tills han åter kände det sticka i fötterna. Det var verkligen kallt, tänkte han. Den där karlen från Sulphur Creek hade haft rätt då han talat om hur kallt det ibland kunde bli där i landet. Och han hade skrattat åt honom den gången! Det bevisade att man aldrig skall göra sig för säker. Det kunde inte förnekas att det var kallt. Han gick av och an, stampade med fötterna och tog sig en åkarbrasa tills han kände kroppsvärmen komma tillbaka och blev lugnare. Sedan tog han upp tändstickor och började göra upp eld. Från busksnåren, där högvattnet i våras hade lagrat en massa torra grenar, hämtade han sitt bränsle. Han började så smått men med klok beräkning och hade snart en susande brasa över vilken han tinade bort isen från sitt ansikte och i vars skydd han åt sin frukost. Kölden i rymden var för tillfället överlistad. Hunden njöt av elden, lade sig så nära den att han fick så mycket värme som möjligt men ändå så långt ifrån att han undgick att bli stekt. Då mannen hade slutat, stoppade han sin pipa och rökte en stund med belåten min. Sedan tog han på sig vantarna, drog stadigt åt öronlapparna på mössan och påbörjade vandringen utmed den vänstra flodarmen. Hunden blev missnöjd och längtade tillbaka till elden. Den där karlen kände då ingen köld. Hela raden av hans förfäder hade kanske aldrig varit med om köld, verklig köld, hundrasju grader under fryspunkten. Men hunden kände till det där, alla hans förfäder hade känt till det, och han hade ärvt deras erfarenheter. Och han visste att det inte var bra att vara ute i en sådan förfärlig kyla. Då skulle man ligga varmt i en grop i snön och vänta på att ett moln-förhänge drogs för luftrymden varifrån denna köld kom. Å andra sidan var det ingen livlig förtrolighet mellan hunden och mannen. Den förre var den senares arbetsträl och de enda smekningar han någonsin fått var av piskan och av de barska, hotfulla strupljud som åtföljdes av piskslag. Hunden gjorde alltså inga nsträngningar att meddela mannen sina farhågor. Han brydde sig inte om hur det gick med mannen, det var för sin egen skull han längtade tillbaka till elden. Men mannen visslade och talade till honom med pisksnärtens ord, och hunden ryckte in på sin plats bakom mannen och följde efter. Mannen lade in en ny tobaksbuss och började lägga sig till med ett nytt bärnstensskägg. Hans fuktiga andedräkt vitpudrade också genast hans mustascher, ögonbryn och ögonfransar. Det verkade inte vara så många källådror vid Hendersonåns vänstra arm, och han såg inte till några på en halvtimme. Men sedan hände det. På ett ställe där det inte fanns några yttre tecken, där den mjuka, släta snön verkade garantera fast mark därunder, gick mannen ner sig. Det var inte djupt. Han vätte ner sig halvvägs upp till knäna innan han kom upp på fast mark. Han var förargad och svor högt över sin otur. Han hade hoppats komma till kamraterna i lägret klockan sex, och det här skulle försinka honom en timme, eftersom han måste göra upp eld och torka sin fotbeklädnad. Det var absolut nödvändigt i denna låga temperatur, och han klättrade uppför strandsluttningen. Där uppe, intrasslat i småbuskarna omkring stammarna av flera små granar, fanns ett vårflodslager av torrt bränsle — mest pinnar och kvistar, men också större torra grenar och fint, torrt fjolårsgräs. Han lade flera grova grenar på snön. De utgjorde grundval och hindrade den nytända elden att släckas i snön som den annars skulle ha smält. Han fick eld genom att föra en brinnande tändsticka intill en liten bit björknäver som han tog upp ur fickan. Den brann till och med lättare än papper. Han lade den på brasans grundstomme och matade den svaga elden med ruggar av torrt gräs och de minsta torra kvistarna. Han arbetade långsamt och besinningsfullt, livligt medveten om sin fara. Småningom, allt eftersom elden blev starkare, lade han på allt större kvistar. Han hukade sig ner i snön, drog fram grenarna som fastnat inne mellan buskarna och matade elden direkt med dem. Han visste att det inte dög att bära sig dumt åt. Då det är sjuttiofem grader under noll, får man inte misslyckas i sitt första försök att göra upp eld — d. v. s. om man är våt om fötterna. Är man torr om fötterna och man inte lyckas få eld, kan man springa ett stycke framåt vägen och få blodet i omlopp igen. Men man kan inte få blodet i omlopp i våta och kalla fötter genom att springa, då det är sjuttiofem grader. Hur fort man än springer bli de våta fötterna bara alltmera förfrusna. Allt det här visste mannen. Den erfarne kamraten vid Sulphur Creek hade sagt honom det här i höstas, och nu uppskattade han hans råd. Hans fötter hade redan förlorat all känsel. För att göra upp elden hade han varit tvungen att ta av sig vantarna, och fingrarna hade hastigt domnat. Med sin fyramilsfart i timmen hade hans hjärta pumpat blod till ytan av hans kropp och ut i alla lemmar. Men i samma ögonblick han stannade slutade också pumpningen. Rymdens köld träffade planetens oskyddade utsprång, och han som befann sig på det här oskyddade utsprång fick ta emot stöten i hela dess styrka. Blodet i hans kropp drog sig samman för den. Blodet var levande liksom hunden, och som hunden ville det gömma sig undan och söka skydd för den fruktansvärda kölden. Så länge han gick fyra mil i timmen, pumpade han ut detta blod, med eller mot dess vilja, till ytan, men nu sjönk det ner i hans kropps innersta gömslen. Extremiteterna fick först känning av att det var borta. Hans våta fötter blev så mycket fortare iskalla, och hans blottade fingrar domnade så mycket fortare, fastän de ännu inte hade börjat förfrysa. Näsa och kinder höll redan på att förfrysa, och huden i hela hans kropp kände kalla rysningar allt eftersom den tömdes på blod. Men han kunde vara lugn. Tår och näsa och kinder skulle bara få ett litet nyp av kölden, eftersom elden började brinna bra. Han matade den med fingertjocka kvistar. Snart skulle han kunna lägga på grenar så grova som hans armled, och då kunde han ta av sig på fötterna och medan de torkade hålla sina nakna fötter varma vid elden, sedan han naturligtvis först gnidit dem med snö. Det hade gått utmärkt att göra upp eld. Han kunde vara lugn. Han kom ihåg den erfarne Sulphur-Creek-kamratens råd och smålog. Denne hade på fullt allvar hävdat åsikten att ingen fick ströva omkring ensam i Klondyke då det var femtio grader under fryspunkten. Men här var han nu, han hade råkat ut för ett missöde, han var ensam, men han hade räddat sig. Somliga av de där gamla och erfarna var ganska käringaktiga, tyckte han. Allt vad man hade att göra var att hålla huvudet klart, då gick allt bra. Vem som helst som var en man kunde färdas ensam. Men det var märkvärdigt så fort hans kinder och näsa isades. Och han hade aldrig trott att hans fingrar skulle domna på så kort stund. De var livlösa, eftersom han kunde knappt få ihop dem för att ta en gren, och de verkade vara utan sammanhang med hans kropp och honom själv. Då han tog en gren måste han se efter om han verkligen hade tag i den. Kommunikationstrådarna mellan honom och hans fingertoppar var avklippta. Men allt det här var betydelselöst. Han hade ju sin eld som sprakade och susade; varje dansande låga gav löften om liv. Han började lossa sina mockasiner. De var överdragna med is; de tjocka, tyska strumporna var som järnskenor halvvägs upp till knät, och mockasinremmarna var som ståltrådar vridna och hoptrasslade som efter en eldsvåda. Ett ögonblick ryckte han i dem med sina avdomnade fingrar, men så förstod han hur lönlöst det var och tog fram sin slidkniv. Men innan han hunnit skära av remmarna, inträffade olyckan. Det var hans eget fel eller, rättare sagt, hans misstag. Han skulle inte ha gjort upp elden under granen. Han skulle ha gjort upp den på öppna marken. Men det hade varit lättare att plocka bränslet inne i buskarna och lägga det direkt på elden. Men trädet ovanför var tungt lastat med snö på sina grenar. Det hade inte blåst på flera veckor, och varenda kvist hade sin börda. Varje gång han dragit ut en gren hade han stött till trädet litet — en för honom själv omärklig stöt, men tillräcklig för att framkalla olyckan. Högt uppe i trädet släppte en gren sin snölast. Den föll ner på grenarna inunder så att de vippade till. Denna process fortgick, bredde ut sig och hade snart spridit sig till hela trädet. Snön växte till en lavin, och den störtade oförmodat ner över mannen och elden som den alldeles begravde. Där den hade brunnit låg nu en kaotisk hög av vit snö. Mannen ryckte till. Det var som om han hört sin egen dödsdom läsas upp. Han satt ett ögonblick och stirrade på stället där elden hade varit. Sedan blev han alldeles lugn. Den erfarne kamraten vid Sulphur Creek hade kanske rätt. Om han bara haft en följeslagare på färden, skulle han inte ha varit i någon fara nu. Följeslagaren skulle ha gjort upp elden. Nå, nu måste han göra det en gång till, och denna gång fick det inte misslyckas. Även om han lyckades, skulle han sannolikt förlora några tår. Hans fötter måste redan nu vara illa däran, och det skulle dröja en bra stund innan den andra elden var färdig. Så tänkte han, men han satt inte stilla och tänkte det. Han var i rörelse hela tiden medan tankarna strömmade genom hans huvud. Han lade en ny grundstomme till brasan, denna gång på öppna marken där inget opålitligt träd kunde släcka den. Sedan samlade han ihop torrt gräs och små kvistar efter vårfloden. Han kunde inte ta dem mellan två fingrar, han måste ta dem med hela handen. På det viset fick, han med många murkna kvistar och oanvändbar grönmossa, men det gick inte på annat sätt. Han arbetade metodiskt och samlade till och med ett fång större grenar som skulle användas sedan då elden hade tagit sig. Och hela tiden satt hunden och såg på honom med litet otålig min, eftersom han betraktade mannen som eldtändare, och elden lät vänta länge på sig. Då allt var färdigt, dök mannen ner med handen i fickan för att ta fram en ny bit näver. Han visste att nävern fanns där, och trots att han inte kände den med fingrarna, hörde han den frasa och knastra då han trevade efter den. Hur han ansträngde sig, kunde han inte få tag i den. Och hela tiden visste han med sig att han i varje ögonblick förfrös sina fötter allt mer och mer. Den tanken var nära att slå honom med panisk skräck, men han betvingade sig och höll sig lugn. Han drog på sig vantarna med tänderna, tog sig en ny åkarbrasa och bultade händerna mot höften allt vad han orkade. Han gjorde detta sittande, och han reste sig upp för att göra det, och hela tiden satt hunden i snön med den yviga vargsvansen värmande svept om framfötterna och vargöronen spetsade framåt, som om han noga iakttagit mannen. Och då mannen måste slå och bulta så där med armar och händer, avundades han den där varelsen som var varm och trygg i sin naturliga hårbeklädnad. Om en stund kände han det första svaga tecknet till att han höll på att återfå känseln i sina fingrar. Den lilla kittlingen blev starkare och övergick till en våldsam värk, som gjorde ont men som mannen ändå hälsade med glädje. Han drog vanten av sin högra hand och tog upp näverbiten. De blottade fingrarna domnade genast igen. Sedan tog han fram sin ask med svavelstickor. Men den fruktansvärda kölden hade redan drivit livet ur hans fingrar. Medan han ansträngde sig att skilja en sticka från de andra, föll hela asken i snön. Han försökte plocka upp stickorna ur snön, men det misslyckades. De döda fingrarna kunde varken ta eller hålla fast. Han var fullt behärskad. Han slog bort tanken på sina förfrysande fötter, kinder och näsa och ägnade sig med hela sin själ åt tändstickorna. Han använde sitt synsinne i stället för känseln, och då han såg sina fingrar på ömse sidor om asken, slöt han ihop dem — d. v. s. han ville sluta ihop dem, eftersom ledningstrådarna fanns där nere, men fingrarna lydde inte. Han drog vanten av sin högra hand och dunkade den ursinnigt mot knät. Sedan sopade han med bägge sina vantbeklädda händer tändsticksasken tillsammans med mycket snö upp i knät. Men med det var han inte hjälpt. Efter några försök lyckades han få in asken mellan sina båda vantbeklädda handlovar. På det sättet förde han den till munnen. Isen brakade och knakade då han med en våldsam ansträngning öppnade munnen. Han drog in underkäken, krökte ut den övre läppen och bearbetade askens innehåll med de övre framtänderna för att skilja en sticka från de andra. Han lyckades få tag i en som han släppte ner i knät. Men med det var han inte hjälpt. Han kunde inte ta upp den. Då tänkte han ut ett sätt. Han tog den mellan sina tänder och strök den mot sitt knä. Han strök den tjugo gånger innan han lyckades tända den. Då den flammade upp höll han den med tänderna intill nävern. Men svavelångorna trängde in i hans näsborrar och ner i lungorna och tvingade honom att hosta krampaktigt. Stickan föll ner i snön och slocknade. Den erfarne kamraten vid Sulphur-Creek hade rätt, tänkte han under det ögonblick av behärskad förtvivlan som nu följde: då det var femtio grader kallt, borde man färdas i sällskap. Han bultade sina händer, men lyckades inte framkalla någon känsel. Plötsligt blottade han båda händerna, medan han drog av vantarna med tänderna. Han tog hela tändsticksasken mellan handlovarna. Som hans armmuskler inte var bortdomnade, lyckades han pressa handlovarna hårt mot stickorna. Sedan strök han asken mot sitt ben. Den flammade upp, sjuttio svavelstickor på en gång. Det fanns ingen blåst som släckte dem. Han vred huvudet åt ena sidan för att undgå den kvävande röken och höll de brinnande stickorna mot näverbiten. Därvid kände han något i sin hand. Köttet brann. Han kände det på lukten. Han kände det djupt i sitt inre. Känslan utvecklades till en smärta som blev våldsam. Men ändå uthärdade han den, han höll tafatt de brinnande stickorna intill nävern som ej ville ta eld, eftersom hans egna brinnande händer var i vägen och lade beslag på det mesta av elden. Slutligen, då han inte kunde stå ut längre, ryckte han i sär sina händer. De brinnande stickorna föll fräsande i snön, men nävern hade tagit eld. Han började lägga torrt gräs och fina kvistar på elden. Han kunde inte välja, eftersom han måste lyfta upp bränslet mellan sina handlovar. Små stycken av murket trä och grön mossa blandade sig med kvistarna, och han bet bort dem så gott han kunde med sina tänder. Han underhöll lågan omsorgsfullt och tafatt. Den betydde liv, och den fick inte slockna. Nu började han frysa, därför att blodet dragit sig in i kroppen på honom, och han blev ännu mera klumpig i sina rörelser. En stor klump grön mossa föll direkt ner i elden. Han försökte peta ut den med sina fingrar, men han skälvde så i alla lemmar att han måttade på sned och makade i sär den lilla eldens bränsle så att det brinnande gräset och de fina kvistarna skildes åt. Han försökte maka ihop dem igen, men trots hans ansträngningar tog hans darrning överhanden, och kvistarna var hopplöst skingrade. Varje kvist bolmade ut litet rök och slocknade. Eldtändaren hade misslyckats. Då han apatiskt såg sig omkring, råkade han få se hunden som satt i snön bland spillrorna av brasan och gjorde oroliga, hukande rörelser, lyfte först den ena framfoten och sedan den andra och stödde sig än på den ena och än på den andra i förväntansfull iver. Vid åsynen av hunden kom han på en vild idé. Han kom ihåg historien om en man som råkat ut för en orkan och dödade en tjur, kröp in i den döda kroppen och blev räddad på det sättet. Han skulle döda hunden och sticka in sina händer i den varma kroppen tills domningen gick ur dem. Sedan skulle han göra upp en ny eld. Han talade med hunden, ropade på honom, men hans röst hade ett underligt tonfall av skräck som skrämde hunden; aldrig förr hade han hört sin herre tala så. Det var något på tok, och hans misstänksamma natur vädrade fara — han visste inte vilken fara, men han blev rädd för mannen. Han lade ner öronen vid ljudet av mannens röst, och hans oroliga, hukande rörelser och trampande med framtassarna upprepades allt oftare, men han ville inte komma till mannen. Denne lade sig framstupa och kröp bort till hunden. Denna ovanliga ställning väckte nya misstankar, och djuret viftade med svansen och drog sig åt sidan. Mannen satte sig upp i snön ett ögonblick och försökte vara lugn. Sedan drog han på sig vantarna med tänderna och reste sig. Han tittade först ner på sig själv för att övertyga sig att han verkligen stod, ty hans fötter var domnade och han kände ingen kontakt med marken. Hans upprätta ställning skingrade hundens oro, och då han nu talade befallande till honom i den ton som innebar pisksrapp, lydde hunden som vanligt och kom till honom. Då han kom inom räckhåll, visste mannen inte vad han gjorde. Han slog ut med armarna mot hunden och blev förvånad då han upptäckte att hans händer inte kunde fatta tag, att fingrarna varken kunde kröka sig eller hade känsel. Han hade för ögonblicket glömt att de var förfrusna och att de blev det allt mer och mer. Allt detta skedde i ett ögonblick, och innan hunden kunde dra sig undan, slog han sina armar om honom. Han satte sig i snön och höll fast hunden, som morrade och gnällde och spjärnade emot. Men det var allt vad han kunde göra, hålla armarna om hunden och sitta där. Han förstod att han inte kunde döda hunden. Det fanns ingen möjlighet att göra det. Med sina hjälplösa händer kunde han varken dra eller hålla fast sin slidkniv eller strypa djuret. Han släppte det, och det rusade sin väg med svansen mellan benen, fortfarande morrande. Hunden stannade på fyrtio fots avstånd och iakttog honom nyfiket med spetsade öron. Mannen tittade ner på sina händer för att se efter var de var och fann att de hängde där nere på armarna. Han tyckte det var märkligt att han måste använda ögonen för att ta reda på var händerna fanns. Han började slå armarna i kors över bröstet och bulta sig i sidorna med händerna. Det gjorde han i fem minuter med våldsam kraft, och hans hjärta pumpade ut så mycket blod upp till ytan att skälvningen upphörde. Men han kände ingenting i sina händer. Han hade en förnimmelse av att de hängde som vikter nedanför hans armar, men då han försökte analysera denna känsla, försvann den. Han greps av en viss dödsångest, dov och tryckande. Den blev våldsam då han förstod att det här inte bara var fråga om att förfrysa fingrar och tår eller att förlora händer och fötter, utan att det gällde liv och död och att han inte hade något hopp. Det slog honom med en panikartad skräck, och han började springa utmed flodbädden på den gamla nästan osynliga vägen. Hunden slöt sig till honom och höll sig tätt efter. Han sprang blint, på måfå, i en skräck som han aldrig förr känt i sitt liv. Efterhand, medan han pulsade genom snön, började han se föremålen igen — åns stränder, de gamla hopvräkta trädstammarna, de avlövade asparna och himlen. Han kände sig bättre sedan han sprungit. Han darrade inte. Om han fortsatte att springa, skulle hans fötter kanske tina upp, och i alla händelser, om han sprang tillräckligt långt, skulle han komma till lägret och kamraterna. Han skulle naturligtvis bli av med några fingrar och tår och en del av sitt ansikte, men kamraterna skulle ta hand om honom och rädda vad som fanns kvar av honom då han kom dit. Men på samma gång hade han en annan tanke som sade honom att han aldrig skulle komma till lägret och kamraterna, att det var för många mil dit, att förfrysningen hade för starkt grepp i honom och att han snart skulle ligga där stel och död. Den tanken höll han i bakgrunden och vägrade att gå in på den. Ibland trängde den sig fram och pockade på att göra sig hörd, men han tryckte tillbaka den och ansträngde sig att tänka på annat. Han tyckte det var konstigt att han kunde springa alls på fötter som var så förfrusna att han inte kände dem då han satte dem i marken och de tog emot hans kroppstyngd. Han tyckte själv att han svävade fram över jorden och inte berörde marken. Han hade sett en bevingad Mercurius någonstans, och han undrade om Mercurius kände det som han, då han svävade över jorden. Hans idé att springa tills han kom till lägret och kamraterna hade en svag punkt: han orkade inte. Flera gånger snavade han, och slutligen vacklade han och föll. Då han försökte resa sig, var det utsiktslöst. Han beslöt sig för att sitta och vila, och nästa gång skulle han bara gå, fortfarande gå. Medan han satt där och fick tillbaka andedräkten, lade han märke till att han kände sig riktigt varm och behaglig. Han darrade inte, och han tyckte till och med att han hade fått en varm glöd i bröstet och kroppen. Men då han rörde vid näsa och kinderna, hade de ingen känsel. De skulle inte tina upp hur mycket han än sprang. Inte heller hans händer och fötter. Sedan kom han på den tanken att förfrysningen måste hålla på att sprida sig till andra delar av kroppen. Han försökte hålla denna tanke ifrån sig, glömma den, tänka på något annat; han märkte vilken panikartad känsla den skapade, och han var rädd för panik. Men tanken höll envist i sig, tills den framkallade en vision av hans egen kropp, helt och hållet förfrusen. Nej, det här dög inte . . . han började åter med en vild språngmarsch framåt vägen. En gång saktade han farten och gick, men tanken på att förfrysningen spred sig tvingade honom att springa igen. Och hela tiden sprang hunden med honom, hack i häl. Då han stupade ännu en gång, svepte den svansen om frambenen och satte sig framför honom och såg på honom i nyfiken spänning. Djurets värme och trygghet retade honom, och han svor över hunden, tills denne inställsamt lade ner öronen. Denna gång kom skälvningen fortare över mannen. Han höll på att ge upp sin strid mot kölden. Den kröp in i hans kropp från alla håll. Tanken på den drev upp honom igen, men han sprang inte mer än hundra fot, då stapplade han och föll framstupa. Det var hans sista panik. Då han återfått andedräkten och självbehärskningen, satte han sig upp, och nu fick han en upplevelse av att han borde möta döden med värdighet. Men den upplevelsen uttrycktes inte i just de orden. Hans idé var att han burit sig fånigt åt som ränt omkring som en kyckling med avhugget huvud — det var den bild som dök upp för honom. Nåja, måste han frysa ihjäl, så kunde han lika gärna göra det anständigt. Med detta nya själslugn kom också den första dåsigheten. En god idé, tyckte han, att sova sig in i döden. Det var som att ta in en bedövande medicin. Att förfrysa var inte så svårt som folk trodde. Det fanns många andra sätt att dö som var mycket värre. Han föreställde sig hur kamraterna skulle hitta hans lik dagen efter. Plötsligt var han mitt ibland dem, gick på vägen och sökte efter sig själv. Och fortfarande i sällskap med dem gick han runt en vägkrök och träffade på sig själv liggande i snön. Han hörde inte längre samman med sitt jag, han var utanför sig själv, stod tillsammans med kamraterna och såg på sig själv i snön. Det var verkligen kallt, tänkte han. Då han kom tillbaka till Förenta staterna, skulle han kunna tala om för folk vad verklig köld var. Sedan tyckte han sig se den gamle erfarne kamraten vid Sulphur-Creek. Han såg honom alldeles tydligt, varm och belåten, blossande på sin pipa. ”Du hade rätt, min gubbe lilla, du hade rätt”, mumlade mannen till den erfarne vid Sulphur-Creek. Sedan dåsade mannen in i den behagligaste och mest stärkande sömn han någonsin tyckte sig ha varit med om. Hunden satt och såg på honom och väntade. Den korta dagen slutade i en lång, enformig skymning. Det såg inte ut som om någon eld skulle bli uppgjord, och dessutom hade hunden aldrig i sitt liv sett en människa sitta så där i snön utan att göra upp eld. Då skymningen tätnade, tog hundens längtan efter eld överhand, och hela tiden trampande med framfötterna gnällde han tyst och lade sedan ner öronen som om han väntat stryk av sin herre. Men mannen teg. Sedan gnällde hunden högre. Och efter en stund kröp han tätt intill mannen och kände lukten av döden. Han reste ragg och drog sig baklänges. Han satt kvar en stund till och tjöt mot stjärnorna som hoppade och dansade och lyste klart på den kalla himlen. Sedan gav han sig i väg och travade uppåt stigen åt det välbekanta lägret, där det fanns andra matudelare och eldtändare. Originalets titel: To Build a Fire. Pubicerad första gången 1908. Publicerad på svenska i Solguld och andra berättelser, Victor Pettersons bokindustriaktiebolag 1918. Översatt av Ernst Lundquist. Källa: http://runeberg.org/solguld/ Kategori:Jack London Kategori:Drama Kategori:Djur